My Sweet Angel
by xXKiddo511Xx
Summary: 'Forgive me, God, for I believe I have sinned by kissing an angel.' IzayaXOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Encounter 1 Izaya's POV

Izaya's POV parts are the Italics without quotes. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Encounter (Izaya's POV)

_It was a dark night when I first saw her._

Izaya was walking down the sidewalks of Ikebukuro when he heard a crash in the trees next to him. He stopped and looked towards the sound. Being a curious little ten-year-old, he hopped the guardrail and walked around by the trees. He saw twigs and leaves scattered all over in one spot. Then his eyes fell on something white a feet in front of him. The boy quickly walked over to the white object and stopped.

_She was a beautiful sight._

The boy stared in awe at the girl before him. _'An angel!'_

The girl was laying on her side, her pure white wings covered most of her body. She sat up and stared at the grass beneath her. She flapped her wings, but couldn't take off.

Izaya noticed that the girl wore a pure white dress that had thin straps and stopped at her knees. There was a pure white ribbon with no clasp or bow around her neck and a golden bell attached to it. Her dark, navy blue hair went down to her shoulders. She wore no socks or shoes.

She blinked and turned her head to see Izaya staring at her.

_The moment she looked at me, I fell in love._

Her eyes widened as she gasped. She tried to stand up, but she screamed quietly in pain and fell back down, putting her hand over her right ankle.

The boy blinked and took one step closer, making sure not to frighten her even more. "Um, I could help you if you'd let me."

The angel looked at the black-haired boy with lost and scared eyes. "You'd…do that?"

Izaya nodded. "I can help you to the hospital."

She looked at her wings, then at her injured ankle.

"Or I could take you to my place," he offered as a second choice. "My mom's a nurse, so she can help your ankle."

The girl closed her eyes for a moment. Just before she opened her eyes, her wings slowly disappeared. Izaya blinked in amazement. The girl looked back at Izaya. "I'd rather not go to the hospital."

"Okay," Izaya replied as he kneeled down in front of her. He gently took the girl's wrist and put it over his shoulder, then put one hand on her back and the other under her legs. He picked her up as he stood up. The boy was surprised at how light she was.

She tensed up a little and wrapped her other arm around Izaya's neck and gripped the back of his shirt, turning her head and burying her face in his shoulder. It was weird for her not to be using her wings or her own two feet, so she was scared.

The black-haired boy smiled gently at her. "It's okay," he whispered in reassurance. Even though he had reassured her, he didn't feel her grip loosen at all. He began walking home with this mysterious angel in his arms.

He opened the door to his house and entered, closing the door behind him with his foot. "I'm home!" he shouted, startling the angel. "Ah. I'm sorry."

A woman came out from the kitchen. "Welcome ho-" She cut herself off when she saw the girl. "Oh my." She walked over to them. "Who's this young girl?"

"I'm not sure," Izaya responded, looking at the girl in his arms. "But she fell down from the trees three blocks away from here."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the woman asked gently.

The girl had been turned her head a little and was looking at the woman out of the corner of her eye. "My ankle hurts a lot," she said quietly.

The woman looked at Izaya. "Set her on the couch in the living room," she said. She turned a little. "I'll be right back with my medical bag." She turned around completely and walked back through the kitchen.

Izaya walked into the living room and gently set the girl down on the couch.

The girl looked at Izaya, then blinked and looked away. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." He blinked. "Oh yeah. Might I ask what your name is? Mine's Izaya Orihara."

She was silent for a moment, as if debating on whether or not to tell him. "Riko."

"Riko? Do you have a last name?"

Riko shook her head slightly, then looked at Izaya. "I only have a first name."

"Well, you _are_ an angel. Do angels forget their last names when they die?"

Riko blinked. "Die?" She looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't die. I was given these wings when I was five because I hated my family."

"So you're not an angel."

The girl looked back at the boy. "Yes I am. At least, that's what He told me."

"God?"

Riko nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Izaya smiled with joy. "So am I!"

Riko closed her eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

_At that moment, all of time stood still for a minute._

Izaya's mother walked into the living room. "Alright. Let's take a look at that ankle," she said as she walked over to the couch. She sat down on the couch next to Riko. "Could you put the one that's hurting on my lap, please?"

The girl complied. She winced slightly as her ankle came in contact with the woman's lap. Riko watched Izaya's mother's hands as she tended to the girl's injured ankle.

After some minutes, Izaya's mother finished tending to Riko's ankle. "Well," she began, "the good news is that you only sprained your ankle, so no major treatment will be needed. But you shouldn't put a lot of pressure on it until the swelling and pain go away completely." She smiled gently. "Alright?"

Riko nodded once. "Okay."

The woman stood up. "Well, it's late. You should get some sleep." She looked at Izaya. "Izaya, could you go get her a blanket and pillow?"

"Sure," he said, then turned and walked off.

The woman looked back at Riko. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep here," she apologized. "I'll fix up the guest room tomorrow so you can sleep there tomorrow night."

Riko smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Izaya came back with a blanket and pillow. He put the pillow behind Riko and put the blanket over her, pulling it up to just above her waist. "There you go."

"Thank you, Izaya," the girl said.

"You're welcome, Riko," he responded.

Izaya's mother said goodnight and went off to bed. Izaya sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Riko. "She always goes to bed early because she has to get up very early for work."

"I see."

"So, where did you come from?"

"Shinjuku."

Izaya blinked. "Really? You flew all that way without being noticed?"

"I'm able to fly very high up," she answered. She closed her eyes and her wings appeared again. "I can fly through the sky as much as I want. I can even sit on the fluffy white clouds."

The black-haired boy stared at the dark, navy blue-haired girl. He blinked and looked down. "Mm."

_My heart pounded in my chest as she spoke. Her voice was so soothing. It had a calming effect on me. It was like she was hypnotizing me, yet, she wasn't._

He looked at the girl again, then stood up.

Riko heard Izaya stand up and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you going to bed now?"

"No," he simply said. The boy took a few steps forward and leaned over, looking into Riko's dark blue eyes. "Please forgive me."

Riko blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Izaya closed his eyes and kissed the girl on the lips. Riko's eyes widened, then closed after a second. Her wings disappeared, leaving one feather in her lap. Izaya broke away and hugged Riko, his eyes were still closed. _'Forgive me, God, for I believe I have sinned by kissing an angel.'_

_Riko's ankle healed a few weeks later. And a month after that…_

Izaya woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked around and, out of the corner of his eye, saw a small white object beside his pillow. He looked at it and picked it up, examining it. _'It's the feather from her wing.'_ Izaya closed his eyes and silently cried.

_She left._

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this. ^_^<p> 


	2. Encounter 2 Riko's POV

Like with Izaya's, Riko's POV parts are the Italics without quotes around them. This is the second, and last, part of the Encounter chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Encounter (Riko's POV)

_I had been sent back down to Earth by God._

The girl fell through the trees and onto the ground. She laid on her side for a moment, covering most of her body with her pure white wings. After a few seconds, she sat up and stared at the grass beneath her. She wore a pure white dress that had thin straps and stopped at her knees. She had a pure white ribbon with no clasp or bow around her neck and a golden bell attached to it. Her dark, navy blue hair went down to her shoulders. She flapped her wings a few times, then stopped. _'Why can't I take off?'_

_It seemed as though my wings had been hurt when they hit the tree._

She felt somebody watching her, so she turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes met a boy's eyes. He had short, black hair and wore black jeans and a very dark blue, almost black, T-shirt. He wore black shoes. Her eyes widened and she gasped. _'I let a human see me!'_ She tried to stand up, but screamed quietly in pain and fell back down, gripping her right ankle.

"Um, I could help you if you'd let me," the boy said as he took a step closer.

The girl looked up at the boy standing near her with lost and scared eyes. "You'd…do that?" she asked quietly.

The black-haired boy nodded. "I can help you to the hospital."

The angel looked at her wings, then at her injured ankle. She thought for a moment, then heard another offer.

"Or I could take you to my place." He paused for a second. "My mom's a nurse, so she can help your ankle."

She closed her eyes for a moment. _'If I have to go out in public.'_ Her wings slowly disappeared just before she opened her eyes. She looked back at Izaya and saw that he was watching her in amazement. She blinked, a little uncomfortable, but she tried not to show it. "I'd rather not go to the hospital," the girl said quietly.

"Okay," the boy replied gently as he kneeled down in front of her. He gently took her wrist and put it over his shoulder, then put one hand on her back and the other under her legs. He picked her up as he stood up.

The angel tensed up a little and wrapped her other arm around Izaya's neck and gripped the back of his shirt with both hands, turning her head and burying her face in his shoulder. She was scared. Afraid that he would drop her.

"It's okay," she heard the black-haired boy whisper, trying to reassure her. Though he reassured her, she still didn't loosen her grip. She felt him turn around and start walking.

She listened to the boy's heartbeat and wondered if he could feel that she didn't have one. She missed hearing the beating of another person's heart, as well as her own.

A few minutes later, the boy opened the door to what the girl assumed was his house. She heard the door shut behind them.

"I'm home!" the boy shouted, causing her to jump a little. "Ah. I'm sorry," he said as soon as he noticed the angel was startled.

She heard a voice coming from somewhere. "Welcome ho-" The voice was cut short, then resumed shortly afterwards. "Oh my." The woman walked closer to them. "Who's this young girl?" she asked.

The dark navy blue-haired girl turned her head slightly and looked at the woman out of the corner of her eyes. She looked like the boy, so the girl figured that this woman was his mother.

"I'm not sure," the boy responded, looking at the girl in his arms. "But she fell down from the trees three blocks away from here."

The woman leaned in a little, looking at the girl. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked gently.

"My ankle hurts a lot," she responded quietly.

The woman stood up straight and looked from the girl to Izaya. "Set her on the couch in the living room," she said as she turned slightly. "I'll be right back with my medical bag."

The girl watched the woman complete her turn and walk away. The boy started walking again. He gently set her down on the couch like his mother told him to. She looked up at Izaya, then blinked and looked away. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." He paused a moment. "Oh yeah. Might I ask what your name is? Mine's Izaya Orihara."

The girl was silent for a moment. She had to think of a name, because she had forgotten her name the day she became an angel. "Riko," she finally said.

"Riko? Do you have a last name?"

Riko shook her head slightly, then looked at Izaya. "I only have a first name." She had just made it up, so she didn't know a last name. The girl would have to think of one later.

"Well, you _are_ an angel. Do angels forget their last names when they die?"

She blinked. "Die?" She looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't die," she lied. "I was given these wings when I was five because I hated my family." She had told a complete lie. She didn't hate her family, she actually loved them, and they loved her. And she died a few months ago, but she'd never tell him.

"So you're not an angel."

Riko looked back at Izaya. "Yes I am. At least, that's what He told me."

"God?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Izaya smiled with joy. "So am I!"

Riko closed her eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

_I was beginning to fall in love with a living human._

Izaya's mother walked into the living room. "Alright. Let's take a look at that ankle," she said as she walked over to the couch. She sat down on the couch next to Riko. "Could you put the one that's hurting on my lap, please?"

The angel complied. She winced slightly as her ankle came in contact with the woman's lap. Riko watch Izaya's mother's hands as she tended to the girl's injured ankle. _'Is this the family God wanted me to live with for awhile?'_

After some minutes, the boy's mother finished tending to Riko's ankle. "Well," she began, "the good news it that you only sprained your ankle, so no major treatment will be needed. But you shouldn't put a lot of pressure on it until the swelling and pain go away completely." She smiled gently. "Alright?"

Riko was looking at the woman's gray eyes. She nodded. "Okay."

The woman stood up. "Well, it's late. You should get some sleep." She looked at Izaya. "Izaya, could you go get her a blanket and pillow?"

"Sure," he said, then turned and walked off.

The woman looked back at Riko. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep here," she apologized. "I'll fix up the guest room tomorrow so you can sleep there tomorrow night."

Riko smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The black-haired boy came back with the blanket and pillow. He put the pillow behind Riko and put the blanket over her, pulling it up to just above her waist. "There you go."

"Thank you, Izaya," the girl said.

"You're welcome, Riko," he responded.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight," Izaya's mother said before turning and leaving the room.

Izaya sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Riko. "She always goes to bed early because she has to get up very early for work."

"I see."

The boy tilted his head slightly. "So, where did you come from?"

"Shinjuku."

He blinked. "Really? You flew all that way without being noticed?"

"I'm able to fly very high up," she answered. She closed her eyes and felt her wings appear again. The girl could feel the warm sun and a gentle breeze on her face as she imagined flying through the sky. "I can fly through the sky as much as I want. I can even sit on the fluffy clouds."

_I had hoped to be able to go back there once my ankle and wings got better._

Riko heard Izaya stand up and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you going to bed now?"

"No," he simply said. The boy took a few steps forward and leaned over, looking into Riko's dark blue eyes. "Please forgive me," he said.

The angel blinked in confused as she looked into the black-haired boy's auburn eyes. "What do you mean?"

Izaya closed his eyes and kissed the girl on this lips. Riko's eyes widened, then closed after a second. Her wings disappeared, leaving one feather in her lap. Izaya broke away and hugged Riko. She heard a voice echo in her mind. She knew right away who it was.

"_Since you have not only been seen my a living human, but have also made contact with a living human, you will now be given your life back. This time as Riko Ichimura. You will still have access to your wings, but you are now a living human being."_

She felt her life be put in her body. The girl heard her heart start beating in her chest and smiled slightly with joy. _'Thank you, God.'_

_My ankle healed a few weeks later. One month after my ankle healed…_

Riko quietly opened the door to Izaya's room and walked inside. She silently walked over to his bed and put the feather from her wing next to his pillow. She walked back over to the door and looked back at Izaya. _'I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.'_ She left Izaya's room and closed the door behind her.

_I left._

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not all that satisfied with the line I put for God, but oh well. It's the best I can come up with for that situation.<p> 


	3. Ikebukuro's Angel

I wasn't satisfied with the previous Chapter 3 that I uploaded, so I redid it...completely. Well, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ikebukuro's Angel

Thirteen years had passed since Riko disappeared and Izaya was now a successful info broker, leaking information to those who ask for it. He knew about practically everything that happened in Ikebukuro. He had completely changed from when he was ten. Maybe Riko leaving had changed him, or just years of seeing what the world's really like. Either way, he wasn't the same. On the outside, that is. He was still that lonely little ten-year-old boy on the inside.

"I'm counting on you, transporter," Izaya said with a smirk before he hung up. He put his phone on his desk by his computer and leaned back in his chair. He looked out the window of his apartment room and sighed. His devious smirk had disappeared. The black-haired man blinked and looked at the pure white feather next to his phone and stared at it for a moment before it picked it up and held it up above him, looking at it so longingly. "Why did you leave?" His phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. He leaned forward, put the feather down, and picked up his phone, answering it. "Hello."

"Hey Izaya." It was Shinra Kishitani, the underground doctor.

"Oh, hey Shinra. Has Celty already finished her job?"

"No, she hasn't. She just left a few minutes ago. The reason why I'm calling is because I'm worried about you. You haven't seemed like yourself the past few days."

Izaya cheered up and regained that smile of his. "What are you talking about? How on Earth do I not seem like myself?"

Shinra was silent for a few seconds. "Well," he began, "you just seem down. Is something wrong? If you're sick, I can administer some antibiotics for you."

The info broker debated on whether or not to tell this underground doctor that today was the day his angel left him thirteen years ago, but decided against it. He closed his eyes. "I just miss someone. That's all."

"Who?"

"Just a friend who disappeared when I was younger." He attempted to cheer up again, but wasn't completely successful. "Well, let me know when Celty finishes the job." Izaya hung up before Shinra could stop him with another question. He put his phone back where it previously was and stared at the feather again, this time without picking it up.

Out on the streets of Ikebukuro, a girl wearing a pure white thin-strap dress that stopped at her knees was going around asking people if they knew where she could find someone.

"Um, excuse me?" she said quietly. He had gone up to a small group of Yellow Scarves.

They looked at her and grinned. "Heh."

"What is it, pretty lady?" the shortest one asked. He seemed to be the youngest of the three men.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"Depends on who it is," the tallest one asked. He grinned even more. "And the price," he added with lust in his voice.

The girl stared at the three men more cautiously. _'This isn't going to go well.'_ He blinked. "Price?"

"Yeah, you know. Cash, food," the tallest man continued. "Your body."

"I have neither money or food." The dark, navy blue-haired girl turned slightly. "And I'm most definitely not giving away my body to people like you."

The man narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the girl. "You'll give us what we want, or else!"

The girl's eyes widened as she gasped. She turned around completely and began running, but was stopped when the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She struggled to break free. "Let me go!" she screamed. The girl's eyes darted around, looking for someone who might look like they'd help her, but no one even so much as took a glance at them. She closed her eyes tightly and struggled even more, but the man wouldn't let go.

"Let's go," he said to the other two, then looked back at the girl. "We're gonna have some fun tonight."

The other two men laughed. They started walking away with the girl in tow.

'_Someone help me! Please! God, please!'_ she pleaded in her mind.

The men stopped walking. "It's the Headless Rider!" they shouted in terrified unison. The man gripping the girl's wrist let her go, then ran away with the other two men.

The girl watched the men run away. She was rubbing her wrist. _'I was hoping that there weren't people like them around anymore.'_ She heard footsteps approach her and looked at the Headless Rider.

Celty took out her phone and typed, then showed it to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for that."

Celty typed in the phone, then showed it to the girl. "You're welcome." She typed again. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Riko."

Celty was surprised. She remembered Izaya mentioning that name a lot, even though he was just thinking out loud half the time. She typed in the phone again and showed it to Riko. "This city is dangerous at night. Would you like me to take you back home?"

Riko looked away. "I don't have a home. I've just been wandering around."

Just then, in the last ray of the sunset before it disappeared below the horizon, the Dullahan thought she saw a large pair of pure white wings appear behind the dark, navy blue-haired girl's back, then quickly disappear as the sun disappeared.

The girl blinked and looked back at Celty when she heard the Headless Rider's fingers tap the screen. She read what was on the screen.

"If you'd like, I can take you to my place and you can stay there for awhile."

Riko smiled slightly. "Thank you." _'There so there still are good people in this corrupt city.'_

The two of them got on Celty's motorcycle and drove off. They got to Celty's apartment and went inside.

Celty typed on her phone, then showed it to Riko. "When Shinra gets here, tell him that I dropped you off here and that I'll be right back, okay?"

Riko nodded once. "Okay."

Before Celty left, she told the girl to make herself at home. The door closed behind her.

Riko closed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. As she did, the golden bell on her pure white neck ribbon jingled quietly a few times. The girl stared out the window at the night sky. _'Iza-chan.'_

The door unlocked and opened up. "That was a gruesome one today," Shinra said quietly as he closed the door. He walked into the living room and stopped once he saw Riko. "Who are you?"

The girl tensed up slightly, then stood up quickly and faced Shinra. "I'm so sorry, but Celty said I could stay here for awhile."

The brown-haired man smiled gently. "Well, if Celty said it's okay, then I guess it's fine by me."

Riko relaxed and smiled. "Thank you." She blinked.

Shinra smiled. "You're welcome." His eyes fell on the girl's neck ribbon. _'That's the same as what Izaya described.'_ He blinked and looked her over once. _'She fits his description to a T, as well.'_ "Would you by any chance be an angel?"

The girl's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"A certain friend described you to me eight years ago." He walked closer to the dark, navy blue-haired girl and stopped a few feet in front of her. "But, if you're really an angel, why don't you have wings? Are you a fallen angel?"

Riko looked away and closed her eyes. Shinra's eyes widened, his whole face showing amazement. "Large, pure white wings. So you really _are_ Riko!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Shinra. "You know me?"

"Only by what Izaya told me about you."

"You know Izaya?"

"Yeah, we went to school together," the underground doctor said cheerfully.

Riko looked down. "Do you know where he-"

Just then, the door burst open and then slammed shut. Someone came stomping into the apartment. "Shinra! Where are you?" A tall blond man in a bartender uniform appeared at the opening of the living room. His chest and arms were covered in gashes and blood was slowly seeping out from the various wounds. His pissed-off gaze fell onto Shinra, who was looking at him.

"Hello, Shizuo," Shinra greeted happily. It took him a few moments to realize that Shizuo was covered in gashes.

As the brown-haired man started freaking out and running around the apartment looking for a bunch of towels, the blonde's eyes moved over to Riko. He saw the wings, but ignored them. Suddenly, he got an odd feeling in his chest, and he knew it wasn't the faint sting of the multiple gashes that occupied his chest.

Riko blinked. "Ah." She looked away and her wings disappeared.

Shinra finally managed to get Shizuo to sit down on the couch and began cleaning his wounds. The blond man came to Shinra's with the intent on ranting about how he was going to kill the annoying little flea that is Izaya Orihara, but it all went away as he stared in awe at the dark, navy blue-haired girl dressed in white. _'She's...'_

* * *

><p>SUSPENSE! Sorta... Honestly, I wasn't expecting the chapter to end like this. It certainly surprised me. Now Shizuo and Izaya are gonna have one more reason to hate each other. XD Anyway! Chapter 4 will be up within the next 2...4 days...hopefully...<p> 


	4. People Change

I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter, so I just went off of one of the character's lines. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

People Change

The whole time Shinra was tending to Shizuo's various gashes, the blond stared at Riko, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"This is strange. You're not going on about how much you hate Izaya and that you want to kill him." Shinra looked up at Shizuo's face. "Something must be wrong with you."

Shizuo closed his eyes and turned his head away. "It's nothing."

'_Why would he want to kill Izaya? Izaya isn't a bad person.'_ Riko blinked and looked at the floor. _'Right?'_

Shinra finished tending to Shizuo and put his stuff away. He walked back over to the couch and sat down, looking at Riko. "Riko, there's something you need to know about Izaya."

Riko looked at the brown-haired man. "What is it?"

"He…isn't like he was when you met him."

The girl's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

The doctor looked at the coffee table in front of the couch. "I heard from his mother that he was a good child, always coming home before midnight, but, as soon as he hit high school, he wouldn't come home for at least two days at a time." He looked at the man sitting next to him. "Izaya and Shizuo would get into fights all the time. Even now, the two of them are always trying to kill each other."

The dark, navy blue-haired girl looked at Shizuo with questioning eyes. "Why do you two try to kill each other?"

"The moment I met him, I hated him. That smirk of his just pissed me off so much." Shizuo closed his eyes tightly, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. The irritation was also plain as day, as it was practically written all over his face. "I just want to beat the shit out of that fleabag!"

The girl looked down with a sad and guilty expression. _'I guess it was a bad idea to leave him.'_

"Oh, by the way," Shinra said in realization.

Riko and Shizuo both looked at the brown-haired man.

"He talks about you all the time, even though he's just thinking out loud." Shinra blinked and smiled gently. "So he still cares about you a lot."

The blond man looked away, even more pissed off now that he knew that this girl knows the little parasite of Ikebukuro.

'_I wonder if she loves him like he loves her, or if she just deeply cares about him,'_ Shinra questioned mentally. He blinked and looked at Shizuo out of the corner of his eye. _'And it appears as if he's fallen for her, as well.'_ The brown-haired man closed his eyes and sighed quietly. _'Why do I sense a love triangle brewing?'_

The girl looked at Shinra. "Um, Shinra?"

Shinra opened his eyes and looked at Riko. "Yes?"

"Do you have an extra bedroom? I'm getting tired."

Shinra tilted his head in curiosity. "I didn't know that angels got tired."

Shizuo's eyes widened. His head whipped around to face the doctor. "Angel?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see her wings?"

_'So it _wasn't_ my eyes playing tricks on me.'_

The underground doctor looked back at the girl, still smiling. "It's rather small, but we do have a guest bedroom. I hope the size of the room won't bother you."

"It won't."

"That's good." He stood up. "Well, I'll show you to your room, then." He looked at Shizuo. "Feel free to stay here, Shizuo."

"Thanks," the blond man mumbled.

Shinra showed Riko to the guest bedroom, as well as where the bathroom was, just in case she needed to go to the bathroom, or wanted to clean up in the morning. "Would you like a pair of pajamas? I'm sure one of Celty's would fit you."

Riko shook her head. "No thank you. I'll be fine for tonight."

"Alright, then. Well, goodnight, Riko."

"Goodnight." She closed the door and walked over to the bed. She sat down on it. _'It's almost just like the one back at Izaya's house.'_ The girl released her wings, allowing them some air, then laid down and covered up. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but all she could think about was Izaya.

The front door opened then closed.

"Ah! Celty's back!" Shinra said with joy. He walked up to her. "How was the job?"

Celty typed on her PDA. [Good. The pay was fairly decent as well.]

"That's good." He paused for a second. "Oh, Shizuo's here. He's on the couch resting from the fight with Izaya."

[And Riko?]

"She's in the guest bedroom. Forgive me for this, but I offered her a pair of your pajamas. She refused, though."

[That's all right. I don't mind if she wears one pair.] She didn't type for a moment. [Hey, Shinra? Did you notice anything peculiar about her?]

"You mean the wings? Yes."

[So, she really is an angel?]

Shinra nodded. "Yeah. And she's the one Izaya was talking about this whole time."

[I see.]

The brown-haired man held out his hand, palm facing up. "May I see that for a second?"

Celty's empty helmet nodded. She handed her PDA to her roommate.

He typed something in and showed it to Celty with a serious expression. [I think that Shizuo might have possibly formed feelings for Riko.] He could tell that Celty was surprised by the way her shoulders went up, even though it was a slight change in posture. "Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this, Celty," he said as he handed Celty's PDA back to her. There was a major hint of worry in his tone.

[Don't worry. Shizuo's too stubborn to realize his feelings.] She paused. [Right?]

"I hope so." Just then, Shinra's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm coming over." It was Izaya.

"I think it's best if you don't."

"Why's that?"

"Shizuo's here."

"And?"

"Well, I don't really want my apartment completely demolished."

"Don't worry, Shinra. I won't even speak to Shizu-chan. So long as he doesn't speak to me, that is."

"And you're not gonna take 'Just don't come over' as an option, will you?"

"No."

Shinra sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Thanks." With that, he hung up.

The doctor heard the busy tone and hung up as well. "Great."

[What is it?]

"I have to convince Shizuo not to go after Izaya."

[That shouldn't be too hard.]

"I sure hope so." He turned around and walked back into the living room. "Shizuo, I have a request."

Shizuo was laying down on his back, his eyes closed. "What is it?"

"Would you please not go after Izaya when he comes over."

The blond man quickly sat up and looked at Shinra. "That flea's coming here right now?" he yelled.

Almost every muscle in Shinra's body was tense with fear. He opened his eyes and looked at a very pissed off Shizuo. "Well, you see. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Shizuo laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm. "Dammit."

"So, will you leave him alone?"

"As long as he leaves me alone."

Shinra sighed in relief. "Thank God."

A few minutes later, there came a knock on the door. Celty, who had taken her helmet off, walked over to it and opened it up.

"Hey," Izaya greeted.

Celty stepped aside, allowing him to enter the apartment. He walked inside and heard Celty close the door as he walked further inside the apartment. He noticed Shizuo's legs hanging off the arm of the couch, then looked around for Shinra.

"I'm in here, Izaya!" Shinra called from his little computer room. Izaya walked over to the little computer room of Shinra's. "Close the door and take a seat." He looked at Izaya. "I already know why you're here."

Izaya closed the door and sat down on the other swivel chair. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I just can't stop thinking about her."

Shinra listened as the black-haired man talked. It was the same thing each time. He knew what Izaya was going to say, and Izaya knew what Shinra was going to say after he got done talking. Izaya took the feather out of his pocket and held it up in front of him, looking at it. He turned him hand back and forth slowly, causing the feather to turn as well. _'Riko.'_

Riko, who had finally fallen asleep, woke up. She heard something calling her. She stood up and walked to the door, making her wings disappear before she opened the door. Riko walked out into the living room and saw Shinra talking to Izaya. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at them again. _'My feather!'_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little. The dark, navy blue-haired girl looked beside her at Celty.

Celty took her hand off of Riko's shoulder and took out her PDA and typed something, then showed it to the girl. [You can go in there if you want.]

The girl looked down. "I don't know if I want to. Shinra said he's changed." She closed her eyes. "I don't think I can handle it."

The door to Shinra's little computer room opened. "Riko?"

Riko's eyes shot open. She looked at the man standing in the doorway, then at Shinra, who was looking at her. He closed his eyes, smiled, and waved slightly. She blinked and looked back at Izaya, who was walking up to her. The black-haired man grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her into the guest bedroom, closing the door. He let go of her and boxed her in against the wall.

She stared up at Izaya, who was now much taller than she was. She could see that he was not only confused, but also mad. Izaya's eyes narrowed. Riko tensed up and shut her eyes tightly, ready for either a slap or being yelled at.

* * *

><p>Hmmm...this chapter turned out to be fairly interesting. A little weird at some places, but what the heck. I wanna try one of those preview things! I might stop them if they become a hassle. Well, here it is!<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter preview:<p>

Mixed emotions and questions that need answers. After thirteen years of being apart, Izaya has finally found his angel. But now that he's found her, he's upset at her. Will he become a demon and strike the angel? Or will he resolve things peacefully? Next time; _Answers_.

* * *

><p>xXKiddo511Xx presents to you: SKIT TIME! Featuring Celty and Shinra!<p>

*Celty and Shinra's apartment*

Shinra: (looking around) Hey Celty? Where's Shizuo?

Celty: (shrugs) [I think xXKiddo511Xx forgot to put that he left while you were talking to Izaya.]

Shinra: That seems logical.

xXKiddo511Xx: -_-"


	5. Answers

Erika: Hey everyone! Erika Karisawa here! Starting now, I'll be recapping the previous chapters. At the end, Yumachi will recap what happened in the chapter. Well, on with the summary. So far, Izaya has met an angel self-named Riko when he was ten years old. Riko left Izaya and his mother two months after they took her in. Thirteen years later, they find each other. Izaya takes her into the bedroom and pins her up against a wall. I'll be very mad if he hits her! Oh, also it appears as though a love triangle is in the making between Izaya, Riko, and Shizuo. I can't wait to read what happens in this chapter! Well, until next chapter! See ya~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Answers

Riko got ready for a slap or to be yelled at. Izaya felt like yelling at her. Just yelling every question that has been on his mind for the past thirteen years. He was about to yell when he realized that Riko had prepared herself for a violent action from him. His body relaxed and he removed his hands from the wall on both sides of the angel and replaced them behind her back, pulling her closer to him.

The angel's eyes widened as she gasped in shock at the sudden gesture. She hadn't expected this from him.

So many questions were running through his mind. There was so many that they began to morph together, making no sense at all. He finally found one question that stood alone and vocalized it. "Why did you leave?" he asked nearly inaudibly.

Riko calmed down. "I wanted to see if you would still feel the same way about me. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Honest." She closed her eyes. "Please forgive me," she whispered.

Izaya tightened the hug slightly. _'I forgive you.'_ He couldn't bring himself to say those words. He felt Riko's arms on his back and knew that she could tell that he forgave her.

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting on the bed. Izaya was asking questions and Riko was answering them.

The girl was ready for another question, but received a statement instead. "I missed you, Riko." She blinked and looked at Izaya in surprise, as she was previously looking at the floor. "There was never a day where I didn't think of you."

"I'm sorry for leaving. After what Shi-chan told me about you, I regret ever leaving in the first place."

Izaya looked at Riko. "What did he tell you?"

"That you had changed from what you were when I met you." She looked at her bare feet. _'I wonder why God had me live with Izaya's family in the first place. Did He know that I'd fall for him and that he'd fall for me.'_ The dark, navy blue-haired girl closed her eyes slightly, still looking at her feet. _'And did He know that Izaya would turn out this way after I left? If so, why did He call me away from his family?'_

Izaya took a deep breath and slowly and quietly exhaled. "Riko."

Riko blinked and was snapped out of her thoughts. "Mm." She looked at Izaya. "Y-" Her eyes widened as Izaya's lips met hers. "Mm!"

His arm wrapped around the girl's waist and he pulled her closer.

The light from the hallway flooded the room as Shinra opened the door. "Hey, would you two like some cof-WHOA!" He quickly shut the door. "I'm so sorry!"

Izaya smirked and chuckled slightly, not breaking the kiss. Riko smiled as well, though it was barely visible. She relaxed and leaned more into the kiss. Izaya debated on whether or not to beg for passage into his angel's mouth, but decided against it. They reluctantly broke away from the kiss and laid down on the bed. Izaya laid on his back with his arms wrapped around Riko's torso, while Riko laid on her side with one hand lightly gripping Izaya's shirt and her head on his chest over his heart. She fell asleep after a minute of listening to the black-haired man's heartbeat.

The man looked at the sleeping girl's sweet and peaceful face. _'I wish I could stay like this with her forever,'_ he thought as sleep began to close his eyelids. He had one final thought before he fell asleep. _'I'll never let her go again.'_

Out in the living room, as the scene in the guest bedroom was happening, Shinra and Celty were having a conversation.

[What's wrong?] Celty typed into her PDA as she sat down next to Shinra.

"I accidentally walked in on those two." Shinra sighed. "It was quiet in there, so I figured they were just talking."

[Idiot.]

"I'm not an idiot. Anyone would think that those two were just talking."

[It's called knocking first.]

"Yeah." The doctor closed his eyes. "They're most likely gonna hate me now."

The Dullahan placed her hand on the brown-haired man's shoulder. As he looked at her, she showed him her PDA. [I'm sure they'll understand. They won't hate you.]

Shinra smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right." He sat up straight. "I'll just apologize to them tomorrow morning."

[Yeah,] she typed as she did a nodding motion.

Outside on the streets, Shizuo was walking back to his apartment, his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn't help but think about the angel in Shinra and Celty's apartment. Her sweet voice. That look of sadness on her face when Shinra told her that the flea had changed. Even though he hated the flea and got pissed off every time he even thought of the evil man, he didn't feel like throwing a vending machine at least one hundred meters down the street. He just walked along, lost in thought.

He stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. The blond man stared longingly at the dark sky, thinking about how much he wanted Riko. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss those tender lips so gently. _'Why the hell does she care so much about that flea?'_ he questioned, then closed his eyes. He sighed. _'Why do I even care?'_ Why _did_ he care? He knew that a girl like her would never pick someone like him. Then again, if she went for a man like Izaya Orihara, then why not him. Shizuo sighed again, this time louder than his previous sigh.

"Something on your mind, Shizuo?"

Shizuo looked at a man with dark hair. It was Tom. "It's nothing," he said, looking away. He started walking again, with Tom walking beside him.

"I know that look." He paused for a split second. "You're in love."

The blond man quickly looked at the brown-haired one walking beside him.

Tom noticed that his last statement caught the tall man's attention. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "So, who is it?"

Shizuo looked away after a moment. "No one I'll be able to have."

"And why's that?"

Shizuo closed his eyes. "Because she's not human."

Tom was confused by this statement. What did this man mean by 'not human?' "What do you mean by that?"

"She's an angel."

"You believe in that kinda thing?"

The blond man just sighed. There was no use telling him. He wouldn't believe anything about the angel thing, anyway. Shizuo opened his eyes and didn't say a thing. Tom took that as Shizuo's way of saying "Drop the subject." So he did.

The whole way back home, Shizuo brooded over his feelings for Riko, hoping that it was only temporary feelings of love. What did Shinra call it again? A crush? _'Yeah, that's what it was. A crush.'_ He closed his eyes for a moment. _'And that's all it's going to be. Give it a few days and it'll go away.'_ He opened his eyes slightly. _'Hopefully.'_

* * *

><p>Walker: Hey everyone! Walker Yumasaki here. I'll be recapping what happened in the chapter from now on. Let's take a look at the interesting parts, shall we? It appeared as though Izaya was going to slap Riko but didn't. Instead, he brought her into a hug. Awww, isn't that adorable? Erika will certainly be glad that he didn't hit the angel. There's a question and answer session between the info broker and the angel. Then a kiss immediately afterwards, of which Shinra walks in on. Shinra and Celty have a conversation in the living room. Shizuo's walking home thinking about Riko, and Tom pops in. Meanwhile, Riko and Izaya are sleeping peacefully in each others' arms. This all sounds like something out of an anime or manga! Wait. It already is. Well, I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Hm, it seems as though xXKiddo511Xx didn't put a preview. Oh well! More suspense that way! See you at the end of chapter 6!<p>

* * *

><p>xXKiddo511Xx presents to you: SKIT TIME! featuring Walker and Erika!<p>

Erika: (reading)

Walker: (walks up to Erika) What are you reading?

Erika: The last two chapters of this fanfic. (points at a spot near the end of chapter 4) I think xXKiddo511Xx could've put that Shizuo had left right about here.

Walker: (reading over that part-thinking) Hmmm. You're right. If she had worded it differently, it would've worked out perfectly.

Erika: Exactly my thoughts. And had she worded it right, it would've ended up the same way.

Walker: (nods) Mmm hmm.

xXKiddo511Xx: -_-"


End file.
